


One Piece PETs: Hatchling

by moonlitinuyasha1985



Series: One Piece PETs [108]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anthropomorphic, F/M, hatchling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 21:36:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3584955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Everyone welcomes the newest addition to the Straw Hat family. Takes place post-timeskip/future.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Piece PETs: Hatchling

**One Piece PETs: Hatchling**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own One Piece. This heart-warming series belongs to the terrific Eiichiro Oda.)

 

 

The Straw Hat crew would soon be blessed with a new member to their family. Robin had presented them...with a freshly laid egg.

 

"Oh, cool!" exclaimed Luffy. "Congrats, Robin!"

 

Zoro smiled as he hugged Robin, who cradled the egg in her wings.

 

"I'm proud of you, Robin." he told her.

 

"Thank you, Zoro," Robin replied.

 

"Congrats, Mom." spoke Hanako as he hugged his mother.

 

"Thank you, Hanako, sweetheart," Robin told him as she looked at her egg.

 

"What're you gonna call the little guy or girl?" Usopp asked.

 

"Well...Zoro had an idea of what to call the baby if it were a girl." Robin answered.

 

"If I ever had a daughter," Zoro began, "I wanted to name her Kuina...after an old friend who went to the other side long before me."

 

"Aw! That's very sweet of you, Zoro!" commented Nami.

 

"Thanks." Zoro responded.

 

"We should avoid cold climates from now on," instructed Chopper. "Otherwise, the baby inside the egg will be stillborn."

 

Everyone froze at the mention of the word "stillborn".

 

"Well, we don't want that." Sanji muttered.

 

"Certainly not," added Brook. "Especially since the egg was just laid."

 

"That won't happen," spoke Luffy. "I'll make sure of it!"

 

"You can count me in!" added Usopp.

 

"Me, too!" Nami added.

 

"Same here!" added Chopper.

 

"And you can count me in, too." Sanji agreed.

 

"And you can SUPER count on me, too!" exclaimed Franky, doing his signature pose.

 

Blizzard barked in agreement.

 

"I'm certainly not gonna let anything happen to our cub, either." added Zoro.

 

"Neither will I!" Hanako added, as well.

 

Robin smiled.

 

"Thank you, everyone." she spoke.

 

"Yohoho!" Brook chortled. "No need for thanks, Robin- _san_! After all, this little egg will be part of our crew, soon!"

 

"That's right!" Nami added.

 

Robin gave her egg a gentle pat.

 

"It's only a matter of time until we see you...little one." the Crane Woman said.

 

   The next few weeks were fairly easy for the Straw Hats. Brook would play some of his songs for the egg, because he believed music would help the baby grow a little faster.

 

   Robin would often wrap up her little one in blankets, just to keep the egg nice and warm; she almost never let the egg out of her sight. Even Hanako and Zoro helped keep watch.

 

There have been egg thieves who would try to eat the unborn cub. Luckily, Robin quickly dispatched them.

 

"Clutch."

 

***CRACK!!!!!***

 

And that was that. Zoro would even maim some egg thieves before they could even reach his unborn child.

 

   Chopper would provide a weekly checkup, just to make sure the embryo inside was growing nicely. Luckily, the little one was healthy and Chopper said it might be a few more months before the egg hatched, though.

 

   During that time, everyone prepared for the child's birth. Franky had even made a new nursery and Nami bought all sorts of cute baby clothes and toys. Hanako even gave up some of the old toys he didn't play with anymore. Robin knitted many cute sweaters for her unborn child. She even read the baby stories at night. Heck, she sung lullabies to her child.

 

Then...it happened. While she and Zoro were sleeping in their bed, they heard a small tapping sound.

 

"Hm?" Robin hummed, sleepily.

 

"What the?" Zoro muttered.

 

At that moment, they heard it again, and Robin gasped before she looked at the egg...which was moving.

 

"Oh, my god...!" she whispered. "Zoro...the egg's hatching!"

 

"Huh?" Zoro replied, before he looked at the egg and saw that Robin was right. "Holy...! Hey! Everyone, come quick! It's time!"

 

Soon, everyone was awake and running around in a frenzy!

 

"AAH!!! THE BABY'S COMING! THE BABY'S COMING!" Chopper cried.

 

Blizzard barked like crazy.

 

"LOCK ALL THE DOORS!! CLOSE ALL THE WINDOWS!!! BATTEN DOWN THE HATCHES!!!!" Luffy shouted. "MAN THE GODDAMN LIFEBOATS!!!"

 

All of a sudden, Nami smacked him across the face.

 

"Get a grip, stupid!" she barked.

 

Luffy rubbed his sore cheek.

 

"This is no time to panic!" Nami shouted. "The baby's not in any danger!"

 

"She's right!" Usopp concurred. "We just gotta stay calm!"

 

So, everyone gathered around the hatching egg. At first, it only wobbled a minute...and in an instant, there was a crack.

 

"Come on...!" Robin urged. "You can do it! Come on!"

 

   The crack got bigger and bigger until the egg split halfway across the middle and out of it came a wailing little baby with tiny bird wings, bird feet, and a tiger tail.

 

"Oh, my god!" Luffy cried. "It's a boy!"

 

"...Um, Uncle Luffy, that's her tail." Hanako pointed out.

 

"It's a girl!" Luffy exclaimed.

 

(A/N: If you can guess where I got that from, I'll give you a cookie. ^^)

 

Robin smiled with tears in her eyes as she looked at her newborn daughter and the crying babe soon glanced up at her mother.

 

"Hello, sweetheart," Robin greeted. "I'm your Mama...!"

 

   The hatchling blinked curiously at Robin. At that instant, she seemed to realize who she was, for she cooed and held her wings out to her. Robin chuckled as she wrapped her daughter up in a blanket and picked her up.

 

"Welcome to the world...Nico Kuina," she whispered.

 

The infant seemed to smile at her name. Next, Zoro reached his finger over and gently tickled her cheek, causing her to laugh.

 

"Hey, kiddo," he whispered in a soft, gently voice. "I'm your Dad."

 

Kuina cooed as she held Zoro's finger.

 

"She's so precious...!" Nami whispered.

 

"Reminds me of when Belle was born," Luffy added with a smile.

 

"Same here," agreed Hanako. "It's so sad she's missing out on this."

 

At that point, Kuina glanced over at Hanako.

 

"This is your older brother, Kuina," said Robin. "Roronoa Hanako."

 

Hanako smiled and held out his finger to Kuina, who squealed as she held it.

 

"Hey, little sis," he spoke, softly. "It's nice to meet you."

 

Kuina smiled at her brother and in less than a second, she yawned softly.

 

" _Sleep, my little one,_ " Robin whispered in Russian. " _Sleep well._ "

 

Kuina slept in her mother's wings.

 

"Aww," whispered everyone else. "So cute...!"

 

   Robin smiled as she lied in the bed with Zoro at her side, both of them looking down at their new daughter with admiring eyes. As they did, Chopper quietly shooed everyone out.

 

"Goodnight, you guys," whispered Usopp. "Congratulations, too."

 

   Robin nodded her head before she looked down at her hatchling. Kuina snored softly as she snuggled close to her mother. Not long after, her parents fell asleep as well.

 

Thus began the life of the Straw Hats' newest family member: Kuina.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea in my head for a while, now.:)
> 
>  
> 
> That, and I can picture the background music for when Littlefoot was born playing during Kuina's birth. ^^
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy this cute little fic of ours. ^^


End file.
